If Fate Had Been Kind
by Chocolatpen
Summary: What if Voldemort ceased to exist? Sirius Black is never imprisoned, Peter remains loyal, James and Lily Potter live on, and the Maruaders' legacy continues. How will this change destiny and the next Generation of Wizards?


_**Hellooooo**_

_**I'm so glad you decided to give this a try! :] Hopefully it'll be a success!**_

_**Summary:**_

_**What if Voldemort ceased to exist? Sirius Black is never imprisoned, Peter remains loyal, and James and Lily Potter live on. How will this change destiny and the next generation of Wizards?**_

_**Please Review! :]**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Chapter Before The Story**_

* * *

"_He was a… major nuisance in the time he was in the world. That Wizard was the cause of a great depression following two major wars that still stroke fear in the hearts of the wizarding community. He was the murderer of the brightest witches and wizards of that time. He was the root of the problem that grew among the crevices of the Wizarding community – a weed._

_But like all weeds, he was hard to get rid of, if not from the start. He grew strong, overpowering the all mighty ministry of Magic, infiltrating its ranks and turning even the most loyal followers into his puppets._

_He was the man responsible for James and Lily Potter's deaths._

_The fearful existence of Death Eaters._

_The wrongful accusation of Sirius Black, long time convict of mass murder._

_The tortures and deaths of Alice and Frank Longbottom, as well as many other aurors and ministry officials._

_The maker of the Dark Mark._

_The birth of The Boy Who Lived._

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You-Know-Who. Tom Riddle. Voldemort._

_One boy who happened to have survived when his mother and father did not, turned the world upside down within a few years, leaving memories so terrorizing, children so pitiful and scars that are not able to be healed._

_Of Course, everybody wonders. Is it not in our depth of intelligence to do so? The four houses of Hogwarts might prove single-minded._

_Hufflepuff, of the loyal, determined, earnest and Justice-seeking._

_Ravenclaw, of the Intelligent, Creative, Witty and Eager to learn._

_Slytherin, of the Cunning, Ambitious, Resourceful and Natural Leaders._

_Gryffindor, of the Brave, Courageous, Chivalrous and Daring._

_Why would they sort children into houses, drawing even deeper lines between them? The difference between a 'mudblood' and a 'pureblood', one with intelligence and one with brawn – the lines between them have been thickened, so much so that there is rarely a cross between the different 'groups' in society._

_Just like that, questions pop into our mind effortlessly, along with an argument going along with your state of thinking. One only thinks they don't have questions when they are just afraid to ask them, for fear of being misjudged. Another reason would be that many questions are chosen to be ignored and buried deep in the mind._

_One question I chose to ponder over was: What if the Dark Lord had never entered this world?_

_Would everything still be as right as before the war? _

_Or would something else just as disastrous take place?"_

_Verity Sloper_

_The Odysseys Of The Wizarding World, Page 58_

_August 15__th__ 2020_

* * *

_**Hogwarts**_

_**January 14**__**th**__** 1976**_

Lily Evans sighed, closing her textbook on Transfiguration. Letting out a slight groan, she kept her book and left for the great hall. It was dinner soon, and she didn't want to have to starve the rest of the night. She wasn't as misbehaving as the boys – sneaking off to find the kitchens on their very first week together.

She passed a pair of students she knew that were a year above her, holding hands. Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom. Smiling at them sweetly, they waved back, though without letting go of each other's hands.

Both Alice and Frank looked decent. Alice had silky shoulder length black hair, with eyes that sparkled with unending joy, and Frank had a head of short, black hair and eyes with a nice hazel colour.

Why couldn't she find someone like that? Someone decent, with decent grades and a decent… a decent… record, for God's sake? Not like that big headed, smart mouthed, arse of a prat Potter.

Ugh. She didn't even want to start on him!

That moment, she turned into the great hall, where some people had already gathered. Swearing softly, she found the group of boys she was dreading to see – James Potter and his Posse.

Peter Pettigrew, a mousy, cute boy who hadn't had his growth spurt yet. He had short blond hair and a smile so irresistible even Slytherin girls turned to mush at a grin. He was the baby face of the group, though preferring not to date.

Remus Lupin, a taller boy, with slightly longer blond hair than Peter. The one with the kind eyes, secret werewolf by night, and probably the only one who bothered to study in the group – not that they all didn't ace their subjects anyway.

Sirius Black, tall, lean and mysterious. The Gryffindor son of a rich, pureblood family of full-fledged Slytherins, he possessed enough charm and looks for the entire school. Therefore, he took it upon himself to be the playboy of the school, holding the record for shortest lasting couple with a shocking hour.

James Potter – the leader, with the same shade of untameable jet black hair as Sirius. The one with the easy smile, he was the head boy and the star chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He was also probably the one with a mountain of girls chasing after.

They all shared a confident, joking aura around them that didn't help their reputations as notorious pranksters, and also, their effortless good looks. There was one more thing – the impeccable need to get into trouble.

She'd been dragged into most of their adventures, including that time in the forbidden forest, the other time during Quidditch training, another charming the moving staircases, sneaking into the teachers' quarters, table surfing in the great hall, telling the first years about the inexistent lake monster, exploring the castle, completing the Marauder's Map, sneaking into the shrieking shack, running around Hogsmeade, outdoing peeves, tricking the Bloody Baron, pranking Slytherins, blowing out all the candles in the great hall, even – although she understood – their illegal animagus forms. Truthfully, she still had _no idea_ how Potter was head boy.

Avoiding eye contact, she speed walked to the other end of the table, where hopefully, they wouldn't see her.

Unfortunately for her, one of the marauders had already spotted her. "Hey Lily!"

"Sirius." She rolled her eyes, turning around. So close!

James' eyes lit up when he saw her, the very same girl who he'd been chasing since… well, since he met her, leaning forward when she sat opposite him, next to Moony. "Hey, Evans. Wanna go out?"

"No." She shot him down immediately.

"Aw." He leaned back again and resumed eating, though a smile still remained on his face. For him, at the moment, he was happy with the fact that Lily no longer despised him or the other marauders. Another thing that made him happy was the fact that Evans didn't hang out with that prat Snivellous anymore.

They used to hang out so much, he was surprised Lily's hair still stayed in that pristine condition. After that issue in 5th year, she never really forgave Snape fully. After a bit of begging on his part – surprise surprise, arrogant Potter actually begging? – Lily had forgiven them for that little stunt, especially after they explained it to her.

"Nah, really! I'm Sirius!" Padfoot joked, using the overrated name-pun for something Lily said. Moony rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue, while Wormtail chuckled.

A feeling of warmth and friendship swept past him, making the ends of his hair stand slightly.

Everything was right.

* * *

**_How was it?_**

**_Please Review!_**

**_Tell me what you think! :]_**


End file.
